Why I Love You Part 2
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Mlez buat Summary! hehehe Chek dot
1. Chapter 1

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 02*

Setelah kepergian suaminya beberapa jam yg lalu, Sungmin berinisiatif pergi ke Supermarket guna membeli barang keperluannya. Sekitar 15 menitan Sungmin telah sampai di Supermarket tujuannya ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam Supermarket itu dan mengambil barang2 yg ia perlukan.

"Yg ini atau yg ini ya! Gumam Sungmin seraya melihat barang yg ada ditangannya secara teliti.

"Sepertinya komposisinya yg ini lebih bagus dari pada yg itu! Baiklah yg ini saja! Ucap Sungmin seraya menaruh barang yg ada ditangannya ke dalam trolli yg sedang di dorongnya ini.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memilah-milah barang yg akan dibelinya tanpa sengaja ia menubruk bahu seorang Namja yg berada disampingnya hingga menyebabkan barang yg ada di tangan Namja itu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Eh! Mianhe! Jeongmal! Jeongmal Mianheyo! Sesal Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, hal ini membuat Namja yang ada di hadapan Sungmin terkekeh kecil karena kelakuan imutnya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Ucap Namja itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, setelah itu Namja yg ada dihadapan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya guna mengambil barang yg tadi terjatuh dari tangannya.

Sungmin yg mendengar nada lembut sarat akan keramahan dari Namja yg baru saja ditubruknya membuat Sungmin berani menegakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah seorang Namja yg dengan lapang hatinya memaafkan Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin lihat tubuh tinggi nan tegap Namja yg baru saja ia tubruk sedang mengambil barangnya yg terjatuh di lantai, Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi dengan tubuh itu. Jangan-jangan! Sungmin pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menghilangkan penganalisaan aneh dari pikirannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin harus benar-benar menerima pemikiran yg dengan cepatnya Sungmin tolak mentah2, bagaimana tidak! Ternyata Namja yg baru saja di tubruknya ini! Adalah seorang Namja yg dulunya sempat mengisi ruang hatinya sebelum Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kim Jung-Jungmo! Ucap Sungmin tergagap karena saking terkejutnya, sedangkan yg di panggil hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi reaksi terkejut Sungmin yg menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne! Ini aku Sungminnie! Aku kembali Changi! Ucap Jungmo bahagia.

Di Flower Cafe

Setelah insiden yg ada di Supermarket itu. Jungmo pun berinisiatif membawa Namja cantik nan manis yg sangat dirindukannya ini ke cafe dekat Supermarket tempatnya bertemu dengan Namjanya tadi. Sungmin sempat menolak ajakan Jungmo, tapi karena Jungmo sudah terlanjur mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya kemari. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Jungmo begitu saja.

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo! Changiya! Ucap Jungmo seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yg ada di atas meja dengan lembut yg membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jungmo Hyung! Aku mohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kembali! Aku sudah menikah Hyung! Gumam Sungmin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo, tapi Jungmo malah menggenggam lebih erat lagi tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu! Aku sangat merindukanmu Sungmin! Dan apa! Kau bilang apa tadi! Menikah! Ucap Jungmo kaget, ternyata namja cantik nan manis yg masih sangat dicintainya ini tidak sendiri lagi! Hancur sudah hati Jungmo.

"Ne Hyung! Aku sudah menikah! Gumam Sungmin seraya balas menatap obsidian Jungmo dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku Sungminnie! Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu! Kenapa kau menikah! Padahal hubungan kita belum berakhir! Kesal Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxynya tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir semenjak kau lebih memilih ke Amerika secara diam2 dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Jelas Sungmin sedikit marah.

"Mianhe Sungmin! Aku memang Namja bodoh! Tapi itu semua aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua Sungmin! Kata Jungmo seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yg ada di atas meja.

"Kebaikan seperti apa yg Hyung maksudkan! Apa kebaikan seperti ini eoh! Kebaikan karena kita berpisah! Gumam Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan ke dua tangannya dari genggaman erat tangan Jungmo.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Sungminnie! Aku pergi ke Amerika secara diam2 dikarenakan sebuah keadaan yg tidak memungkinkan! Waktu itu aku mau memberitahukan kabar ini kepadamamu! Tapi karena suatu kejadian yg mendadak aku akhirnya langsung pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberitahumu! Ku mohon mengertilah! Jelas Jungmo menatap Sungmin lembut yg dibalas helaan nafas dari Namja cantik itu.

"Kejadian apa itu Hyung? Ucap Sungmin yg mulai tenang.

"Pada saat itu cuaca Seoul sedang buruk! Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus segera landing ke Amerika saat itu juga! Kata Jungmo lembut.

"Tapi bukannya selama aku di Amerika kau selalu ku kirimi e-mail! Malah kau yg tidak pernah membalas e-mailku! Ucap Jungmo penuh selidik.

"Mianhe Hyung! Disaat itu aku benar2 kecewa dan marah padamu! Jadi e-mailmu tidak ada yg aku baca sama sekali! Mianhe! Jeongmal-jeongmal Minahe! Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Aku mengerti apa yg kau rasakan saat itu! Jadi aku bisa memakluminya? Balas Jungmo tulus sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat berdiam diri menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Sebegitu! Tampannya kah! Lantai yg ada di bawahmu itu Sungmin! Dan candaan singkat Jungmo berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari lantai kearahnya sambil terkikik lembut.

"Kekeke! Kau bisa aja Hyung! Kikik Sungmin seraya menampilkan gigi kelinci menggemaskannya.

"Sungminnie! Panggil Jungmo seraya menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ne! Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Jungmo dan balas menatap obsidian itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa yg menjadi pendampingmu! Tanya Jungmo dengan sarat akan kesedihannya.

"Tanpa ku ceritakan pun aku tahu! Pasti Hyung sudah mengetahuinya!

"Jadi benar dia! Teman sepermainanmu sedari kecil! Sekaligus Namja yg mengisi ruang hatimu setelah aku disaat kau kuliah ditempat yg sama dengannya! Ucap Jungmo menyakinkan.

"Ne Hyung! Lirih Sungmin sedih karena merasa bersalah terhadap Jungmo.

"Masih adakah ruang hati itu untukku! Gumam Jungmo sarat akan permohonan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin makin erat.

"Mianhe Hyung! Setelah kau meninggalkanku dulu! Aku baru tersadar bahwa sebenarnya hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun! Aku! Aku merasa begitu mencintainya Hyung! Aku mohon mengertilah! Gumam Sungmin menahan tangisannya, sebenarnya ini semua begitu menyiksa Sungmin. Dia merasa bahwa cintanya untuk Jungmo, tapi mengapa Tuhan tiba2 membalikkan cintanya kepada teman sepermainannya Cho Kyuhyun, sehingga berakhir di jalinan pernikahan seprti ini. Sungguh ini semua membuat Sungmin makin kalut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ne! Aku mengerti! Cinta itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya! Tapi apakah kau bahagia bersanding dengannya Minnie? Tanya Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan hal itu membuat hati Jungmo semakin berdenyut nyeri! Pikirannya kalut tak tentu arah! Semua harapannya selama ini hancur begitu saja.

Di Apartement Seohyun

Dua insan manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda sedang asyik mengatur nafasnya, dada mereka berdua naik turun dengan cepat guna meraup oksigen yg menipis karena kegiatan hebat mereka berdua beberapa menit yg lalu, bahkan aroma sexs pun masih tercium sangat kuat menyelimuti kamar bernuansa putih tulang itu.

"Oppaaa! Aku sangat lelah sekali! Ucap manja Seohyun sambil membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ckckckck! Siapa suruh menggodaku! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk tajamnya.

"Aish! Oppaaaa! Aku kan merindukanmu! Jadi wajar kan kalau aku menggodamu terus tadi! Balas Seohyun seraya mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yg melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"Tapi lihatlah! Gara2 kelakuanmu malam ini aku harus menginap di apartementmu! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyentil pelan hidung mancung Seohyun.

"Lebih baik kan! Dari pada malam ini kau harus tidur dengan Namja menyebalkan itu! Sungut Seohyun yg membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli karena kecemburuan sang yeojachingu.

"Kau kenapa eoh! Cemburu! Goda Kyuhyun mencium pipi mulus yeojachingunya.

"Huh! Sudah tahu bertanya! Sungut Seohyun yg seketika membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sebelum suara manja Seohyun memecah keheningan yg menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Oppaaa! Kalau Oppa tidak mencintainya! Kenapa Oppa nikahi Namja itu! Tanya penasaran Seohyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasannya Changiya! Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau karena Eommamu! Kenapa harus Namja itu! Sungut Seohyun tidak terima.

"Karena hanya Lee Sungmin yg dekat dengan Eomma! Dia juga yg merawat Eomma disaat Eomma sakit! Dia begitu dekat dengan Eomma! Karena dia adalah teman sepermainanku sedari aku kecil! Bahkan dia adalah Namja yg berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamaku? Jelas Kyuhyun seraya menerawang kejadian masa lalunya. Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Seohyun merengut.

"Jadi dia cinta pertamamu Oppa! Dan kau masih mencintainya eoh! Bentak Seohyun marah yg membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kaget.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! Dia masa laluku Changiya! Sekarang yg aku cintai hanya dirimu! Percayalah? Ucap lembut Kyuhyun yg membuat Seohyun luluh seketika.

"Ne aku percaya Oppa! Ucap Seohyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Cha! Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidurlah! Aku yakin kalau Chagiaku ini sangatlah lelah! Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seohyun.

Dalam hitungan menit Seohyun akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun begitu sulit tuk memejamkan matanya, pikiranya larut ke dalam masa lalu yg dulu pernah ia alami.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Jungmo Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Jungmo yg sedang asyik bermain bola basket._

"_Eh! Kyuhyun! Waeyo? Apa ada masalah? Tanya Jungmo setelah memasukkan bola basketnya kembali ke ring._

"_Ne! Ada sesuatu yg ingin aku sampaikan! Tapi jangan disini Hyung! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik ke arah Namja cantik nan manis yg ada di seberang lapangan yg asyik dengan kotak bekalnya. Jungmo yg mengetahui arti dari lirikan dongsaeng kelasnya ini pun beranjak membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolahnya setelah meminta ijin ke Namjachingunya._

"_Changiya! Aku dan Kyuhyun mau pergi sebentar ne! Ucap Jungmo seraya menepuk bahu Sungmin lembut._

"_Oh! Ne! Tapi segera kembali lagi kesini ne! Aku membawakan kalian berdua bekal? Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukkan bekal yg ada di tangannya ke hadapan Jungmo dan Kyuhyun yg di balas dengan senyuman lembut oleh kedua Namja tampan itu._

"_Gomawo ne Hyung! Kau memang daebak! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya mengacak lembut surai hitam lembut Sungmin._

_Setelah itu Jungmo dan Kyuhyun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka yaitu taman belakang Elpeu High School._

"_Kau! Geram Jungmo sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Ne Hyung! Aku mencintainya! Mianhe! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya menatap intens kedua obsidian yg menatapnya nyalang._

"_Kau tahu! Kalau dia sudah menjadi milikku! Ucap Jungmo berusaha santai._

"_Ne! Aku tahu Hyung! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sungmin Hyung juga mencintaiku! Ucap dingin Kyuhyun._

"_LANCANG KAU CHO! Bentak Jungmo _

"_Aku tidak lancang Hyung! Tapi tahukah kamu! Kalau cinta itu bisa pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya! Desis Kyuhyun tajam seraya menampilkan smirknya._

"_Lalu! Apa yg akan kau lakukan Cho! Geram Jungmo_

"_Aku akan merebutnya darimu Hyung! Jawab singkat Kyuhyun yg membuat Jungmo makin menggeram marah. _

_Bugh_

_Jungmo sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, tangan yg sedari tadi mengepal dengan erat, melayang dengan indah di pipi tirus Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur di rerumputan taman itu. Darah merah mengalir dengan bebasnya dari sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun yg sedikit sobek karena hantaman Jungmo yg begitu keras tadi._

"_Dengar ya Cho! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin begitu saja kepadamu! Aku sangat mencintainya! Jadi jangan coba2 kau mengganggu hubunganku dengannya! Camkan itu! Tegas Jungmo seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih tersungkur di tanah itu sambil menggeram fustasi. _

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyuhyun POV

Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencoba menghindari Sungmin Hyung dan mencoba menjadi Namja Straight kembali, pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Seohyun dan aku berhasil jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi kenapa takdir seperti sedang mempermainkanku, kenapa Eomma harus mencetuskan amanah itu dan kenapa juga disaat Eomma menginginkanku menikah dengan Sungmin Hyung setelah aku berpacaran dan mencintai Seohyun? Kenapa tidak pada waktu aku mencintainya saja! Arghhh! Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan takdir cintaku yg begitu rumit ini! Sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Sungmin Hyung apa tidak sich! Gumamku dalam hati, setelah beberapa menit aku bergumam tidak jelas. Akhirnya akupun ikut terlelap di alam bawah sadar menyusul yeojachinguku yg sedari tadi sudah berlabu di alam mimipinya.

Kyuhyun POV END

Sungmin POV

Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana sich Kyu! Kenapa sedari tadi ku telpon! Tidak satupun panggilanku yg kamu respon! Apa sebegitu banyaknya sich pekerjaanmu! Gumamku seraya memencet-mencet tombol nomer telepon Namja yg sekarang aku khawatirkan.

Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuuttt,,,,

_Nomor yg anda hubungi sedang di luar jaringan_

_Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

PIP

Hanya suara operator yg sedari tadi aku dengar! Ada apa denganmu Kyu! Apa kau begitu sibuk sehingga ponsel saja kau matikan? Gumamku pelan seraya mendudukkan tubuh lelahku di sofa ruang tengah mansion mewah ini.

Sungmin POV END

Jam yg ada diruang tengah itu tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, tetapi hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun jawaban telpon maupun pesan dari sang Suami.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau aku datengin aja kantornya! Pabboya Cho Sungmin kenapa tidak terpikiran dari tadi sich! Gumam Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengambil jaket dan kontak mobilnya menuju perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, sampailah Sungmin di depan gerbang mewah kantor itu! Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan beranjak mendekati Post Satpam guna mencari Satpam yg bertugas menjaga kantor megah milik suaminya ini.

"Selamat malam pak! Sapa Sungmin ramah kepada Satpam yg sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ne! Selamat malam! Ada yg bisa saya bantu nona! Balas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin tertegun beberapa saat.

"Mian pak! Tapi saya Namja! Ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal yg membuat keempat Satpam yg berjaga disana menatapnya intens dari bawah keatas dan seterusnya.

"O-oh! Ne! Mian Tuan saya tidak tahu! Jawab Satpam itu sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ne! Gwechana! Balas Sungmin singkat.

"Apa yg sedang anda lakukan disini? Tanya salah satu Satpam itu sambil menatap heran Sungmin, karena pasalnya sekarang sudah jam 12.30 dini hari.

"Saya ingin menemui Presdir Cho Kyuhyun! Apa dia masih ada didalam! Tanya Sungmin yg membuat para Satpam makin terheran-heran.

"Apa maksud anda! Bukannya Presdir Cho cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan! Di karenakan dia baru saja menikah? Ucap Satpam itu jelas yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi, tadi pagi dia bilang kepada saya! Kalau dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yg menumpuk! Gumam Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Presdir Cho adalah orang yg disiplin Tuan! Kalau beliau bilang cuti! Ya cuti! Beliau tidak akan kembali ke kantor sebelum masa cuti yg beliau tetapkan sendiri itu selesai! Jelas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin makin kalut pikirannya dan hatinya.

"Jadi! Sedari pagi hingga sekarang dia tidak ke kantor! Gumam lirih Sungmin yg dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keempat Satpam itu.

"Apakah kalian yakin! Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, dia berharap kalau keempat Satpam ini salah mengasih tahu, akan tetapi harapannya melayang begitu saja setelah melihat anggukan serempak dari keempat Satpam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Terima kasih! Ucap Sungmin seraya membalikkan tubuh lemasnya kearah mobil, dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ceklek

Setelah sampainya di mansion, Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya dari pikiran2 negativ yg membuat hatinya semakin sesak aja. Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua foxy indah Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padamu Kyu! Apa yg kau lakukan di luar sana! Hiks,,,,kenapa kau membohongiku! Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks,,,pikiranku kalut disini Kyu! Hiks! Tumpah sudah air mata yg sedari tadi Sungmin tahan supaya dia tidak di pandang sebagai Namja lemah, akan tetapi semakin ia tahan, semakin pula sakit yg ia rasakan.

"Hiks...hiks! wae! Kenapa kau tidak,,,hiks mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku Kyu! Hiks,,,hiks! Ada apa denganmu! Ya Tuhan baru kemarin hamba dengan Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji suci itu dihadapanmu! Tetapi kenapa harus sekarang! Kenapa harus sekarang Ya Tuhan! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,,kau beri cobaan pada rumah tangga yg baru saja berdiri ini! Hiks,,,hiks! Monolog Sungmin seraya menenggelamkan kepelanya di sela-sela paha yg ditekuknya.

Sret

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yg masih mengalir di pipi chubby putih nan mulusnya dengan kasar.

"Sungmin pabboya! Kenapa kau berfikiran sepicik itu sich pada suamimu sendiri! Bukannya kau mencintainya eoh! Seharusnya kau mempercayainya bukannya malah menuduhnya yg enggak2! Kau memang pabbo Cho Sungmin! Mungkin Kyuhyun bilang mau ke kantor tadi pagi, dikarenakan dia memang ingin pergi kesana! Tapi berhubung ada hal lain dia enggak bisa pergi ke kantor! Dan mungkin baterai ponsel Kyuhyun habis sehingga dia tidak bisa memberi tahuku dan membalas telpon serta pesanku! Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku yakin Kyuhyun adalah suami yg baik dia tidak akan tega menghianati hatiku sepicik itu! Ya aku yakin itu! Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Monolog Sungmin seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memikirkan2 hal-hal positif yg terus melayang dipikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara getaran yg berasal dari ponsel pink Sungmin mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Diambilnya ponsel pink itu dan dengan segera jari-jemari lentik nan mungil Sungmin menari indah di layar touchscreen itu, senyum manis mengembang indah dari bibir plum merah manis bershape M itu setelah mengetahui nomor siapa yg mengiriminya pesan itu.

DEG

Namun seketika senyuman manis yg berasal dari bibir plum manis itu tergantikan dengan senyuman getir sarat akan kepedihan, hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak dan air matapun kembali mengalir melalui foxy kelinci nan indah itu. Sungmin kembali menangis dengan kerasnya sambil mencengkeram kuat dadanya yg berdenyut sakit seakan-akan dia akan segera mati karena rasa sakit yg terlampau sakit ini, setelah melihat pesan yg dikirim dari nomor Kyuhyun.

"Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,hiks! Wae! Wae! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,! Apa salahku Cho Kyuhyun! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,hiks,,! Aaaaarrgghh!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 02*

Setelah kepergian suaminya beberapa jam yg lalu, Sungmin berinisiatif pergi ke Supermarket guna membeli barang keperluannya. Sekitar 15 menitan Sungmin telah sampai di Supermarket tujuannya ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam Supermarket itu dan mengambil barang2 yg ia perlukan.

"Yg ini atau yg ini ya! Gumam Sungmin seraya melihat barang yg ada ditangannya secara teliti.

"Sepertinya komposisinya yg ini lebih bagus dari pada yg itu! Baiklah yg ini saja! Ucap Sungmin seraya menaruh barang yg ada ditangannya ke dalam trolli yg sedang di dorongnya ini.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memilah-milah barang yg akan dibelinya tanpa sengaja ia menubruk bahu seorang Namja yg berada disampingnya hingga menyebabkan barang yg ada di tangan Namja itu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Eh! Mianhe! Jeongmal! Jeongmal Mianheyo! Sesal Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, hal ini membuat Namja yang ada di hadapan Sungmin terkekeh kecil karena kelakuan imutnya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Ucap Namja itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, setelah itu Namja yg ada dihadapan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya guna mengambil barang yg tadi terjatuh dari tangannya.

Sungmin yg mendengar nada lembut sarat akan keramahan dari Namja yg baru saja ditubruknya membuat Sungmin berani menegakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah seorang Namja yg dengan lapang hatinya memaafkan Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin lihat tubuh tinggi nan tegap Namja yg baru saja ia tubruk sedang mengambil barangnya yg terjatuh di lantai, Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi dengan tubuh itu. Jangan-jangan! Sungmin pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menghilangkan penganalisaan aneh dari pikirannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin harus benar-benar menerima pemikiran yg dengan cepatnya Sungmin tolak mentah2, bagaimana tidak! Ternyata Namja yg baru saja di tubruknya ini! Adalah seorang Namja yg dulunya sempat mengisi ruang hatinya sebelum Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kim Jung-Jungmo! Ucap Sungmin tergagap karena saking terkejutnya, sedangkan yg di panggil hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi reaksi terkejut Sungmin yg menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne! Ini aku Sungminnie! Aku kembali Changi! Ucap Jungmo bahagia.

Di Flower Cafe

Setelah insiden yg ada di Supermarket itu. Jungmo pun berinisiatif membawa Namja cantik nan manis yg sangat dirindukannya ini ke cafe dekat Supermarket tempatnya bertemu dengan Namjanya tadi. Sungmin sempat menolak ajakan Jungmo, tapi karena Jungmo sudah terlanjur mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya kemari. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Jungmo begitu saja.

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo! Changiya! Ucap Jungmo seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yg ada di atas meja dengan lembut yg membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jungmo Hyung! Aku mohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kembali! Aku sudah menikah Hyung! Gumam Sungmin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo, tapi Jungmo malah menggenggam lebih erat lagi tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu! Aku sangat merindukanmu Sungmin! Dan apa! Kau bilang apa tadi! Menikah! Ucap Jungmo kaget, ternyata namja cantik nan manis yg masih sangat dicintainya ini tidak sendiri lagi! Hancur sudah hati Jungmo.

"Ne Hyung! Aku sudah menikah! Gumam Sungmin seraya balas menatap obsidian Jungmo dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku Sungminnie! Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu! Kenapa kau menikah! Padahal hubungan kita belum berakhir! Kesal Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxynya tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir semenjak kau lebih memilih ke Amerika secara diam2 dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Jelas Sungmin sedikit marah.

"Mianhe Sungmin! Aku memang Namja bodoh! Tapi itu semua aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua Sungmin! Kata Jungmo seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yg ada di atas meja.

"Kebaikan seperti apa yg Hyung maksudkan! Apa kebaikan seperti ini eoh! Kebaikan karena kita berpisah! Gumam Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan ke dua tangannya dari genggaman erat tangan Jungmo.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Sungminnie! Aku pergi ke Amerika secara diam2 dikarenakan sebuah keadaan yg tidak memungkinkan! Waktu itu aku mau memberitahukan kabar ini kepadamamu! Tapi karena suatu kejadian yg mendadak aku akhirnya langsung pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberitahumu! Ku mohon mengertilah! Jelas Jungmo menatap Sungmin lembut yg dibalas helaan nafas dari Namja cantik itu.

"Kejadian apa itu Hyung? Ucap Sungmin yg mulai tenang.

"Pada saat itu cuaca Seoul sedang buruk! Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus segera landing ke Amerika saat itu juga! Kata Jungmo lembut.

"Tapi bukannya selama aku di Amerika kau selalu ku kirimi e-mail! Malah kau yg tidak pernah membalas e-mailku! Ucap Jungmo penuh selidik.

"Mianhe Hyung! Disaat itu aku benar2 kecewa dan marah padamu! Jadi e-mailmu tidak ada yg aku baca sama sekali! Mianhe! Jeongmal-jeongmal Minahe! Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Aku mengerti apa yg kau rasakan saat itu! Jadi aku bisa memakluminya? Balas Jungmo tulus sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat berdiam diri menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Sebegitu! Tampannya kah! Lantai yg ada di bawahmu itu Sungmin! Dan candaan singkat Jungmo berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari lantai kearahnya sambil terkikik lembut.

"Kekeke! Kau bisa aja Hyung! Kikik Sungmin seraya menampilkan gigi kelinci menggemaskannya.

"Sungminnie! Panggil Jungmo seraya menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ne! Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Jungmo dan balas menatap obsidian itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa yg menjadi pendampingmu! Tanya Jungmo dengan sarat akan kesedihannya.

"Tanpa ku ceritakan pun aku tahu! Pasti Hyung sudah mengetahuinya!

"Jadi benar dia! Teman sepermainanmu sedari kecil! Sekaligus Namja yg mengisi ruang hatimu setelah aku disaat kau kuliah ditempat yg sama dengannya! Ucap Jungmo menyakinkan.

"Ne Hyung! Lirih Sungmin sedih karena merasa bersalah terhadap Jungmo.

"Masih adakah ruang hati itu untukku! Gumam Jungmo sarat akan permohonan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin makin erat.

"Mianhe Hyung! Setelah kau meninggalkanku dulu! Aku baru tersadar bahwa sebenarnya hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun! Aku! Aku merasa begitu mencintainya Hyung! Aku mohon mengertilah! Gumam Sungmin menahan tangisannya, sebenarnya ini semua begitu menyiksa Sungmin. Dia merasa bahwa cintanya untuk Jungmo, tapi mengapa Tuhan tiba2 membalikkan cintanya kepada teman sepermainannya Cho Kyuhyun, sehingga berakhir di jalinan pernikahan seprti ini. Sungguh ini semua membuat Sungmin makin kalut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ne! Aku mengerti! Cinta itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya! Tapi apakah kau bahagia bersanding dengannya Minnie? Tanya Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan hal itu membuat hati Jungmo semakin berdenyut nyeri! Pikirannya kalut tak tentu arah! Semua harapannya selama ini hancur begitu saja.

Di Apartement Seohyun

Dua insan manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda sedang asyik mengatur nafasnya, dada mereka berdua naik turun dengan cepat guna meraup oksigen yg menipis karena kegiatan hebat mereka berdua beberapa menit yg lalu, bahkan aroma sexs pun masih tercium sangat kuat menyelimuti kamar bernuansa putih tulang itu.

"Oppaaa! Aku sangat lelah sekali! Ucap manja Seohyun sambil membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ckckckck! Siapa suruh menggodaku! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk tajamnya.

"Aish! Oppaaaa! Aku kan merindukanmu! Jadi wajar kan kalau aku menggodamu terus tadi! Balas Seohyun seraya mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yg melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"Tapi lihatlah! Gara2 kelakuanmu malam ini aku harus menginap di apartementmu! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyentil pelan hidung mancung Seohyun.

"Lebih baik kan! Dari pada malam ini kau harus tidur dengan Namja menyebalkan itu! Sungut Seohyun yg membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli karena kecemburuan sang yeojachingu.

"Kau kenapa eoh! Cemburu! Goda Kyuhyun mencium pipi mulus yeojachingunya.

"Huh! Sudah tahu bertanya! Sungut Seohyun yg seketika membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sebelum suara manja Seohyun memecah keheningan yg menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Oppaaa! Kalau Oppa tidak mencintainya! Kenapa Oppa nikahi Namja itu! Tanya penasaran Seohyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasannya Changiya! Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau karena Eommamu! Kenapa harus Namja itu! Sungut Seohyun tidak terima.

"Karena hanya Lee Sungmin yg dekat dengan Eomma! Dia juga yg merawat Eomma disaat Eomma sakit! Dia begitu dekat dengan Eomma! Karena dia adalah teman sepermainanku sedari aku kecil! Bahkan dia adalah Namja yg berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamaku? Jelas Kyuhyun seraya menerawang kejadian masa lalunya. Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Seohyun merengut.

"Jadi dia cinta pertamamu Oppa! Dan kau masih mencintainya eoh! Bentak Seohyun marah yg membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kaget.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! Dia masa laluku Changiya! Sekarang yg aku cintai hanya dirimu! Percayalah? Ucap lembut Kyuhyun yg membuat Seohyun luluh seketika.

"Ne aku percaya Oppa! Ucap Seohyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Cha! Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidurlah! Aku yakin kalau Chagiaku ini sangatlah lelah! Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seohyun.

Dalam hitungan menit Seohyun akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun begitu sulit tuk memejamkan matanya, pikiranya larut ke dalam masa lalu yg dulu pernah ia alami.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Jungmo Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Jungmo yg sedang asyik bermain bola basket._

"_Eh! Kyuhyun! Waeyo? Apa ada masalah? Tanya Jungmo setelah memasukkan bola basketnya kembali ke ring._

"_Ne! Ada sesuatu yg ingin aku sampaikan! Tapi jangan disini Hyung! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik ke arah Namja cantik nan manis yg ada di seberang lapangan yg asyik dengan kotak bekalnya. Jungmo yg mengetahui arti dari lirikan dongsaeng kelasnya ini pun beranjak membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolahnya setelah meminta ijin ke Namjachingunya._

"_Changiya! Aku dan Kyuhyun mau pergi sebentar ne! Ucap Jungmo seraya menepuk bahu Sungmin lembut._

"_Oh! Ne! Tapi segera kembali lagi kesini ne! Aku membawakan kalian berdua bekal? Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukkan bekal yg ada di tangannya ke hadapan Jungmo dan Kyuhyun yg di balas dengan senyuman lembut oleh kedua Namja tampan itu._

"_Gomawo ne Hyung! Kau memang daebak! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya mengacak lembut surai hitam lembut Sungmin._

_Setelah itu Jungmo dan Kyuhyun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka yaitu taman belakang Elpeu High School._

"_Kau! Geram Jungmo sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Ne Hyung! Aku mencintainya! Mianhe! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya menatap intens kedua obsidian yg menatapnya nyalang._

"_Kau tahu! Kalau dia sudah menjadi milikku! Ucap Jungmo berusaha santai._

"_Ne! Aku tahu Hyung! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sungmin Hyung juga mencintaiku! Ucap dingin Kyuhyun._

"_LANCANG KAU CHO! Bentak Jungmo _

"_Aku tidak lancang Hyung! Tapi tahukah kamu! Kalau cinta itu bisa pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya! Desis Kyuhyun tajam seraya menampilkan smirknya._

"_Lalu! Apa yg akan kau lakukan Cho! Geram Jungmo_

"_Aku akan merebutnya darimu Hyung! Jawab singkat Kyuhyun yg membuat Jungmo makin menggeram marah. _

_Bugh_

_Jungmo sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, tangan yg sedari tadi mengepal dengan erat, melayang dengan indah di pipi tirus Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur di rerumputan taman itu. Darah merah mengalir dengan bebasnya dari sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun yg sedikit sobek karena hantaman Jungmo yg begitu keras tadi._

"_Dengar ya Cho! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin begitu saja kepadamu! Aku sangat mencintainya! Jadi jangan coba2 kau mengganggu hubunganku dengannya! Camkan itu! Tegas Jungmo seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih tersungkur di tanah itu sambil menggeram fustasi. _

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyuhyun POV

Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencoba menghindari Sungmin Hyung dan mencoba menjadi Namja Straight kembali, pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Seohyun dan aku berhasil jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi kenapa takdir seperti sedang mempermainkanku, kenapa Eomma harus mencetuskan amanah itu dan kenapa juga disaat Eomma menginginkanku menikah dengan Sungmin Hyung setelah aku berpacaran dan mencintai Seohyun? Kenapa tidak pada waktu aku mencintainya saja! Arghhh! Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan takdir cintaku yg begitu rumit ini! Sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Sungmin Hyung apa tidak sich! Gumamku dalam hati, setelah beberapa menit aku bergumam tidak jelas. Akhirnya akupun ikut terlelap di alam bawah sadar menyusul yeojachinguku yg sedari tadi sudah berlabu di alam mimipinya.

Kyuhyun POV END

Sungmin POV

Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana sich Kyu! Kenapa sedari tadi ku telpon! Tidak satupun panggilanku yg kamu respon! Apa sebegitu banyaknya sich pekerjaanmu! Gumamku seraya memencet-mencet tombol nomer telepon Namja yg sekarang aku khawatirkan.

Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuuttt,,,,

_Nomor yg anda hubungi sedang di luar jaringan_

_Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

PIP

Hanya suara operator yg sedari tadi aku dengar! Ada apa denganmu Kyu! Apa kau begitu sibuk sehingga ponsel saja kau matikan? Gumamku pelan seraya mendudukkan tubuh lelahku di sofa ruang tengah mansion mewah ini.

Sungmin POV END

Jam yg ada diruang tengah itu tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, tetapi hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun jawaban telpon maupun pesan dari sang Suami.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau aku datengin aja kantornya! Pabboya Cho Sungmin kenapa tidak terpikiran dari tadi sich! Gumam Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengambil jaket dan kontak mobilnya menuju perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, sampailah Sungmin di depan gerbang mewah kantor itu! Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan beranjak mendekati Post Satpam guna mencari Satpam yg bertugas menjaga kantor megah milik suaminya ini.

"Selamat malam pak! Sapa Sungmin ramah kepada Satpam yg sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ne! Selamat malam! Ada yg bisa saya bantu nona! Balas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin tertegun beberapa saat.

"Mian pak! Tapi saya Namja! Ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal yg membuat keempat Satpam yg berjaga disana menatapnya intens dari bawah keatas dan seterusnya.

"O-oh! Ne! Mian Tuan saya tidak tahu! Jawab Satpam itu sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ne! Gwechana! Balas Sungmin singkat.

"Apa yg sedang anda lakukan disini? Tanya salah satu Satpam itu sambil menatap heran Sungmin, karena pasalnya sekarang sudah jam 12.30 dini hari.

"Saya ingin menemui Presdir Cho Kyuhyun! Apa dia masih ada didalam! Tanya Sungmin yg membuat para Satpam makin terheran-heran.

"Apa maksud anda! Bukannya Presdir Cho cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan! Di karenakan dia baru saja menikah? Ucap Satpam itu jelas yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi, tadi pagi dia bilang kepada saya! Kalau dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yg menumpuk! Gumam Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Presdir Cho adalah orang yg disiplin Tuan! Kalau beliau bilang cuti! Ya cuti! Beliau tidak akan kembali ke kantor sebelum masa cuti yg beliau tetapkan sendiri itu selesai! Jelas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin makin kalut pikirannya dan hatinya.

"Jadi! Sedari pagi hingga sekarang dia tidak ke kantor! Gumam lirih Sungmin yg dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keempat Satpam itu.

"Apakah kalian yakin! Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, dia berharap kalau keempat Satpam ini salah mengasih tahu, akan tetapi harapannya melayang begitu saja setelah melihat anggukan serempak dari keempat Satpam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Terima kasih! Ucap Sungmin seraya membalikkan tubuh lemasnya kearah mobil, dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ceklek

Setelah sampainya di mansion, Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya dari pikiran2 negativ yg membuat hatinya semakin sesak aja. Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua foxy indah Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padamu Kyu! Apa yg kau lakukan di luar sana! Hiks,,,,kenapa kau membohongiku! Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks,,,pikiranku kalut disini Kyu! Hiks! Tumpah sudah air mata yg sedari tadi Sungmin tahan supaya dia tidak di pandang sebagai Namja lemah, akan tetapi semakin ia tahan, semakin pula sakit yg ia rasakan.

"Hiks...hiks! wae! Kenapa kau tidak,,,hiks mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku Kyu! Hiks,,,hiks! Ada apa denganmu! Ya Tuhan baru kemarin hamba dengan Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji suci itu dihadapanmu! Tetapi kenapa harus sekarang! Kenapa harus sekarang Ya Tuhan! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,,kau beri cobaan pada rumah tangga yg baru saja berdiri ini! Hiks,,,hiks! Monolog Sungmin seraya menenggelamkan kepelanya di sela-sela paha yg ditekuknya.

Sret

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yg masih mengalir di pipi chubby putih nan mulusnya dengan kasar.

"Sungmin pabboya! Kenapa kau berfikiran sepicik itu sich pada suamimu sendiri! Bukannya kau mencintainya eoh! Seharusnya kau mempercayainya bukannya malah menuduhnya yg enggak2! Kau memang pabbo Cho Sungmin! Mungkin Kyuhyun bilang mau ke kantor tadi pagi, dikarenakan dia memang ingin pergi kesana! Tapi berhubung ada hal lain dia enggak bisa pergi ke kantor! Dan mungkin baterai ponsel Kyuhyun habis sehingga dia tidak bisa memberi tahuku dan membalas telpon serta pesanku! Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku yakin Kyuhyun adalah suami yg baik dia tidak akan tega menghianati hatiku sepicik itu! Ya aku yakin itu! Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Monolog Sungmin seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memikirkan2 hal-hal positif yg terus melayang dipikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara getaran yg berasal dari ponsel pink Sungmin mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Diambilnya ponsel pink itu dan dengan segera jari-jemari lentik nan mungil Sungmin menari indah di layar touchscreen itu, senyum manis mengembang indah dari bibir plum merah manis bershape M itu setelah mengetahui nomor siapa yg mengiriminya pesan itu.

DEG

Namun seketika senyuman manis yg berasal dari bibir plum manis itu tergantikan dengan senyuman getir sarat akan kepedihan, hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak dan air matapun kembali mengalir melalui foxy kelinci nan indah itu. Sungmin kembali menangis dengan kerasnya sambil mencengkeram kuat dadanya yg berdenyut sakit seakan-akan dia akan segera mati karena rasa sakit yg terlampau sakit ini, setelah melihat pesan yg dikirim dari nomor Kyuhyun.

"Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,hiks! Wae! Wae! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,! Apa salahku Cho Kyuhyun! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,hiks,,! Aaaaarrgghh!

TBC


End file.
